Lionclaw (Pandora910)/History
History In the Super Edition Arc Flowerstar's Judgement In the epilogue, Flowerstar reveals that Sunstream and Tigertail have two kits named Goldenkit and Lionkit. ''Dawnstar's Trouble Lionkit is first seen in the prologue as Sunstream tries to hold him and Goldenkit back while Windflight is giving birth. Sunstream then later takes Lionkit and Goldenkit out to keep them occupied. It's later mentioned that Lionkit and Goldenkit are four moons old. Willowkit later mentions Lionpaw saying she heard him talk about the small slope behind the warriors den. When Dawnpaw becomes an apprentice, Lionpaw congratulates her only to have Sunstream send him away to remove tick from the elders. When Dawnpaw and Sunstream are collection moss, they talk about Lionpaw's ego issues and how much he hates it. Dawnpaw later talks with the other apprentices, Lionpaw defends Dawnpaw when Fawnpaw makes a rude comment. Squirrelpaw then says Lionpaw is the reason Fawnpaw hates new apprentices. He gets laughed at, but is unbothered. Lionpaw says that if Dawnpaw or Turtlepaw need help, they can ask him. He and Turtlepaw argue playfully for a moment before Dawnpaw leaves. Lionpaw and Fawnpaw have another argument over her being rude to Dawnpaw. After Fawnpaw leaves, Lionpaw calls her stuckup. Dawnpaw's feelings about him being arrogant to him actually being sweet. Lionpaw then tells her to ask for help with hunting if she needs it. At the gathering, Lionpaw tells Dawnpaw who all the leaders and deputies are, he then runs off to play with the MoonClan apprentice, Swiftpaw. During Echoheart's attack on SunClan, Lionpaw helps Dawnpaw fight Ashpaw and Stormpaw. They chase the two apprentices off and then Sunstream's death is realized. Lionpaw mourns with Goldenpaw and Dawnpaw hopes that the two of them will be okay. Dawnpaw trains with Lionpaw later and realizes that he is still upset and forcing himself to work harder. Lionpaw and Dawnpaw have a long conversation, which improves Lionpaw's mood. He wins the mock training fight. After Tigertail is killed, Lionpaw lashes out at the patrol, telling them they should've protected him. Blazeheart tells him that it wasn't anyone but the foxes fault, Lionpaw says he doesn't care and runs off. Lionpaw later apologizes to Dawnpaw for lashing out. Thornpelt sends all the apprentices to Jagged Rocks to gather herbs when they are attacked by Echoheart and a group of AshClan warriors. Lionpaw starts by defending Yarrowpaw against Echoheart, but she attacks him. After Thornpelt and the other warriors shows, Lionpaw asks Dawnpaw if shes okay. In preparation for Lionpaw and Goldenpaw's ceremony, Flowerstar takes them along with Turtlepaw and Dawnpaw to the moonstone. They return and not long after, Lionpaw, Goldenpaw and Fawnpaw have their warrior assessment. Lionpaw is paired with Dawnpaw for a team hunt. They have a successful find, bringing back five pieces. Lionpaw then does his solo hunt and returns successful, preparing for his warrior ceremony. Flowerstar holds the ceremony and Lionpaw is given the name Lionclaw. Lionclaw's warrior name is announced at the gathering and he tells Dawnpaw that Seedclaw was a kittypet. He later explains the large claw trait that runs in his family. When Flamepaw, Heatherpaw and Brackenpaw are named as apprentices, Lionclaw is given Flamepaw as an apprentice. Lionclaw takes her out to go explore the territory. When Dawnpaw is stressing about Thornpelt, Lionclaw does his best to calm her down. Lionclaw talks to Dawnpaw, sad about how they don't get to spend any time together. When preparing a patrol to fight the badger, Blazeheart picks Lionclaw to go. Lionclaw calms Dawnpaw down as they brace themselves to fight. After Blazeheart and Windflight are killed, Lionclaw convinces Dawnpaw and Turtlepaw to go back to camp. When Dawnfire becomes a warrior, Lionclaw congratulates her, excited that they will get to spend more time together. Lionclaw and Dawnfire go out into the forest and race each other, when they come to a stop Dawnfire tells him he shouldn't have underestimated her. Lionclaw then moves closer to her, calling her the most incredible warrior in the forest and they share a long moment together. Once again, Lionclaw and Ashblaze share an aggressive moment at the gathering. After a patrol with Flamepaw, Lionclaw tells Dawnfire they found AshClan scents inside the border. While walking with Goldenelaf, she tells Dawnfire that she thinks the relationship between her and Lionclaw is sweet. Dawnfire later talks to Turtleblaze about it. During the battle against AshClan, Lionclaw comes to defend Dawnfire against Echoheart. During the fight, Lionclaw lands a nasty blow to her face, eventually causing them to scar. When Dawnfire wakes up, Lionclaw tells her Icepetal has greencough. He then promises her the Clan will be okay. At the gathering, Lionclaw is approached by Swiftheart as they caught up. Lionclaw mentions he wanted to be leader once, but later changed his mind. Lionclaw tells Dawnfire he thinks she would be a great leader. At Flamepetal's warrior ceremony, Lionclaw is seen watching proudly. During the battle against MoonClan, Lionclaw is seen fighting Swiftheart with a swollen eye. Later, while Dawnfire is playing with Cloudkit, Lionclaw tells her that she would make a wonderful mother. He congratulates her when she is given Cloudpaw as an apprentice. Lionclaw challenges Turtleblaze to a friendly competition and he accepts. The competition starts and Lionclaw wins the fight against Turtleblaze, but Turtleblaze gets more prey during the hunt. Lionclaw jokes, saying his prey was bigger so he should technically win. Turtleblaze gets angry and storms off. Lionclaw apologizes to Dawnfire for taking it too far and promises to fix it for her. When Echoheart attacks SunClan again, Lionclaw is seen fighting Graypelt. Lionclaw explains to Dawnfire that Thornpelt took Flowerstar out of camp because she was injured. While Dawnfire is fighting Thornpelt, Lionclaw jumps into the moss hollow to protect her. Lionclaw manages to overpower Thornpelt while Flowerstar gets back up. Lionclaw drags Thornpelt out of the moss hollow and escorts him out of the territory after his exile. When Dawnfire is questioning her new role as deputy, Lionclaw encourages her that she's doing great. The two then share another run through the forest. When they stop, Lionclaw tells Dawnfire that he loves her, which Dawnfire says in return. Dawnfire later has an argument with Poppyfur about her taking a mate. After Poppyfur dies, Lionclaw comforts Dawnfire. For a moment questions her choice of taking a mate, but quickly realizes that she needs him. Lionclaw assists in the search for Applespots kits and when they challenge Thornstar, Lionclaw says he will fight and beat Thornstar again and that he already has. When Echoheart tells Dawnfire she might lose someone else, she originally thinks it Turtleblaze but realizes she can't find Lionclaw. Dawnfire finds Lionclaw unmoving on the ground with a huge wound in his stomach. Dawnfire drops down beside him while Turtleblaze find Pebblestep. Pebblestep gets Lionclaw back to SunClan, but tells Dawnfire to get out so she can have space. Dawnfire goes to visit Lionclaw the next day, he still hasn't woken up, Pebblestep says he no better and no worse. Pebblestep then tells Dawnfire that she's expecting Lionclaw's kits. Dawnfire asks for a moment with Lionclaw. Dawnfire tells Lionclaw that he needs to wake up and tells him about their kits. Dawnfire tells Turtleblaze and he says that Lionclaw better wake up soon. Pebblestep pulls Dawnfire into the medicine cat where Lionclaw is sitting up, awake. Dawnfire then tells him about their kits. When Dawnfire is giving birth, Lionclaw complains about wanting to be in the nursery with her. Lionclaw goes in and starts comforting her. After the kits are born, they're named Honeykit and Falconkit. During the fire, Lionclaw helps get Honeykit and Falconkit out of the camp. After the fire clears, Lionclaw and Turtleblaze find Dawnfire and Flowerstar. Lionclaw is elated that Dawnfire is alive. He and Turtleblaze then carry Flowerstar's body to their makeshift camp. When Dawnfire leaves to get her nine lives, Lionclaw promises that she's ready to be leader. The first cat Dawnstar sees upon returning to their makeshift camp is Lionclaw. Dawnstar asks Lionclaw to be deputy, Lionclaw declines saying lead leading SunClan wasn't something that he wanted. He promises to fight by her side, but not as deputy. Lionclaw is later cleared for patrols and hunting with his wound healing nicely, though Pebblestep later says she doesn't want Lionclaw fighting in the battle against Thornstar. Lionclaw is sent to MoonClan camp to protect the kits and makes Dawnstar promise to come back safely and Lionclaw promises to protect their kits. After the battle when they return to MoonClan camp, Dawnstar sees that a battle has taken place. She panics, calling out for Lionclaw. He explains that a rouge attacked them but Hawktalon gave his life to save the kits. In the A New Horizon Arc [[Sun Awakening (Pandora910)|''Sun Awakening]] Coming soon The Dying Forest Coming soon A Frozen Heart Coming soon A Fallen Star Coming soon '' Darkest Dawn ''Coming soon In the Novellas ''Squirreltail's Darkness'' Coming soon